Change
by PurpleAqua
Summary: [Temporada 3, capítulo 11] Chloé había comenzado a cambiar, y Sabrina estaría allí para ella.


—No entiendo por qué rompiste esa foto, Chloé. Era tu favorita, ¿es que a caso odias a Ladybug por lo de tu miraculous? —preguntó Sabrina, mientras seguía a su mejor amiga hasta su habitación. Aún estaba algo perdida tras ser liberada del akuma, pero había visto perfectamente cómo la heroína moteada se llevaba la peineta por la que Chloé tanto esperaba.

—¿Yo, odiar a Ladybug? Sabes que eso es imposible, Sabrina. Simplemente ya no necesito esa vieja foto, es todo —respondió Chloé con firmeza, mientras pasaban a la habitación y cerraba la puerta tras ambas.

Chloé y Sabrina se sentaron en uno de los sofás, una junto a la otra, como siempre hacían. Si hubiera sido una ocasión normal, estarían hablando sobre el villano que fingirían derrotar esa tarde, o simplemente estarían concentradas en las pantallas de sus teléfonos, pero esta vez Sabrina rompió el silencio, con una voz algo ahogada, sin despegar la vista de las botas de su disfraz.

—Entonces, ¿seguirás esperando cada día que ella llegue a pedirte ayuda? ¿Seguirás siendo una heroína cuando ella te necesite?

—Te equivocas en algo, Sabrina —refutó Chloé, sin inmutarse, causando que Sabrina la mirase asombrada—. Así como ella no necesita a Queen Bee para combatir, Queen Bee no necesita a Ladybug para ser una heroína. Cuando ella me necesite, la ayudaré, pero aún si ella me quita mis poderes, no puede quitarme lo que soy. Desde ahora, con o sin mi miraculous, les demostraré que sigo siendo y siempre seré una gran heroína.

A pesar de la fuerza y seguridad que impregnaban las palabras de Chloé, Sabrina pudo ver como su mirada temblaba levemente. Se mostraba segura porque era lo que ella deseaba hacer, pensar y creer, pero Sabrina comprendió solo con ese pequeño momento de duda que, a pesar de tener la meta clara, no sabía por donde comenzar.

¿Qué podía hacer alguien tan normal como ella para ayudar a Chloé? ¿Para ayudar a su mejor amiga?

—Hey, Chloé, ¿y si intentamos evitar que hayan akumas? —sugirió casualmente Sabrina luego de un rato en silencio, en el que ambas habían permanecido sumidas en sus pensamientos. Titubeó un poco al recordar una discusión ocurrida hace tiempo en la clase, y rememorando también los gritos que recibió de parte de su amiga hace rato, antes de ser akumatizada otra vez, se dio fuerzas para acabar de decir lo que pensaba—. Ya sabes, con menos akumas en la ciudad gracias a tí, todos sabrían que aún sin la magia eres digna de ser llamada heroína.

Un gran gesto de sorpresa apareció en el rostro de Chloé, siendo rápidamente sustituido por la soberbia que siempre mostraba. Miró orgullosa a Sabrina, antes de levantarse y comenzar a caminar por su habitación, con una actitud desinteresada.

—Al fin tienes una buena idea, Sabrina. Claro, no invertiré mi preciado tiempo en cuidar como niñera a todos en la ciudad, pero quizás con no desgastar mi bella voz en hacerles notar sus errores sea suficiente. —Sabrina la miró con ojos anhelantes al ver la iniciativa que estaba mostrando, justamente cuando su amiga se giraba a mirarla con una sonrisa un poco más suave que antes— Y ya que tú fuiste la de la idea, te encargarás de supervisar si lo hago bien o no; sientete dichosa, no cualquiera puede hacer algo así.

Sabrina se levantó como si un resorte la impulsara, y abrazó con fuerza a su querida amiga. Chloé correspondió el abrazo algo cohibida, no muy acostumbrada a recibir muestras de aprecio tan efusivas, en agradecimiento; a pesar de siempre ser grosera y un poco aprovechada con ella, Sabrina seguía a su lado y sabía como ayudarla cuando lo necesitaba. Quizás...

\- Tengo otra idea, Sabrina, escuchame —anunció Chloé, con una sonrisa infantil en su rostro, terminando el abrazo de forma repentina—. Como veo que te gusta tanto jugar conmigo a los superheroes, y yo no quiero seguir siendo Ladybug, le pediré a mi papi que compre un traje de Queen Bee. No es que me guste tanto jugar a eso —dijo, desviando la mirada y jugando con un mechón de su coleta, aparentando indiferencia—, lo hago por ti, para que puedas seguir disfrutando de mi compañía durante tus juegos. ¿Te parece bien?

Por segunda vez consecutiva, Sabrina saltó a los brazos de Chloé, atrapandola en un abrazo tan enérgico como el primero. Juntas, podían actuar como chicas refinadas y cool, así como podían actuar como unas niñas pequeñas que solo deseaban divertirse. Su amistad era fuerte, y si soportó la actitud inmadura de Chloé durante años, ahora que la rubia deseaba ser mejor, ningún tipo de magia podía romperla.

* * *

¡Hola a todos los que hayan llegado hasta aquí!~ Espero no haberlos ahuyentado con esta cosa que escribí en un momento de inspiración. ¿Cuántos más amaron "Miraculeur"?, a mi ver es de los mejores episodios de la serie, me encantó~

Gracias por leer esta cosita que publiqué, si tienen alguna sugerencia, alguna impresión, o algo, ¡no duden en dejar un review! Nos leemos luego~


End file.
